


pegging nagito komeada <3

by p11x



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pegging, Smut, Strap-Ons, We need more danganronpa boys subbing, brat if u squint hard enough, danganronpa - Freeform, drink some water take care of urself pls, nagito as a sub, okay maybe i should stop with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p11x/pseuds/p11x
Summary: nagito gets pegged
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	pegging nagito komeada <3

**Author's Note:**

> DHSGGS this will be so embarrassing if nobody reads
> 
> but n e way i want to write more characters
> 
> ive used ao3 for years but was too scared to make an account if u know me no u don’t😕😕

Your day had started like any average day, you had woke up next to your boyfriend, Nagito, arms wrapped around him and you watched his pretty eyes flutter open with the sunlight seeping in through the crack in your curtains. He wanted to sleep in for a little bit longer, and you didn’t say anything before cuddling him back to sleep. However... your day had taken a huge turn when you came home with his favourite take out, and after carrying the bags upstairs you had stopped dead in your tracks; your bedroom door was wide open, and you had a full view of Nagito shamelessly grinding down on one of your shirts, pinching and rolling each of his nipples and slavering almost everywhere, endlessly babbling about how much ‘hope’ it would fill him with to have you fuck him until he was ditzy and how badly he needed you to pound him. And then, you noticed, there was already cum all over his thighs. “Nagito?” you gasped, taken aback, and the little shit’s cock started twitching as he opened his eyes and smirked.

;;;;

“Mmmmmnnnn..... Ahhh...! Mommy, oh fuck mommy, it f-feels too goood....” the absolutely wrecked man underneath you had his hips hoisted up, face shoved harshly into the pillow drenched in drool and tears, and milky-white knuckles clenching at the silky sheets below him; his entire body was enclosed in a thick layer of sweat, soaking into his hair and every last nook and crevice his polluted, rotten body has. Yet, he didn’t seem to care - his hazy mind only registering how he was brutally being fucked senseless into your shared bed. “M-Mmmmmohmygod, Mommy-! Oh fuck please! Please! I-I’m, please! Harder!! O-Ohhhh...” he groaned out, voice hoarse and muffled in the pillows. He had nearly cum from the prepping alone, claiming you were ‘teasing’ him by dragging it out so long, but you just wanted the make sure the boy you loved so dearly didn’t experience too much pain. However, after his wanton begging, you didn’t care anymore; you pulled out until the tip of your strapon was only just about in him, and smashed back into him, fueled by his starved moans. Contrary to how you fiercely violated his abused walls with your strap-on, making sure your hips met his equally abused, red ass everytime you thrusted, you gently ran your index finger up his back. In return, his full body shuddered and you found yourself giggling. Beneath you, Nagito was stammering and groaning into the pillows, throat excruciatingly dry and sore and his head spinning so hard he wasn’t sure if you were fucking him or actually torturing him. And after you grabbed a fistful of his disheveled hair and tugged so ruthlessly it pulled him up, he shrieked and he finally released the sheets, and began thrusting back into the strap-on. “AH! F-Fffff! Mommy- M-Mo-Mommy, Mo....! Mmf! Can I cu-cuuhummm yet- I-I need it! Please! I-I’ll-” his incoherent, delirious speech was nothing short of pathetic, and he knew as you slammed his face back into the pillows and pushed him further and further, until he could hardly breathe.

“Really? You wanna cum, beautiful? Already?” you taunted, a malicious smile tugging at your lips. He knew damn well that you weren’t gonna let him, just by your tone alone, but he still nodded in a frenzy, futile attempt making you chuckle.

“Ah! Ah! P-pleaaaseee..! Oh-Ohh, Mo-Mommy, Mommy !! Mommy! I-I neehheeed it!” he whined, squirming hopelessly; he was too exhausted to hold his hips up, yet your dominant hand was torturing him as you clawed and grasped at his slender, frail frame with such passion he felt akin to a prey that was being eaten alive by its predator.

“Kinda sad that you want to cum already, right? Can’t even hold on for a little longer?” you hummed, overlooking his broken form. The occasional bit of friction on your clit felt nice, but you were practically unbothered compared to Nagito, despite how long you’d been playing with him tonight. 

“Ahhhhhh.... Aughhhhh, oh God, I can’t, I c-caaan’t! Fuck! Fuck! Please? Pl-“ his sentence was completely disregarded as the tip of your strap-on grazed against his neglected prostate and he shrieked in pleasure. At this point, he was sure he was seeing constellations, as you abused the newly found spot over and over and over and over- and you found yourself moaning as you landed tentative smacks on his ass with each thrust, watching his body shake with ecstasy as he rocked back into you, and his orgasm was approaching at such a fast pace he could only groan out a small “M’ gonna cum, ohhhhh...” before he began to buck his hips wildly, and eventually he jolted, finally going to get the release he’d wanted so ba-

And suddenly, with one quick snap of your hips, you pulled out from him, his orgasm was snatched from him and his hips came crashing down into the bed, precum from his sobbing cock head spurting down his shaft and onto the sheets. His entire body quivered intensely, his eyes squeezing shut as his cock throbbed painfully, aching and oh, God, he just wanted to cum. And then, he realised at some point, he’d started quite literally bawling his eyes out. “I told you, not yet.” you sneered, not even giving your dear boyfriend a chance to calm down, “Roll over. Now.” The poor man rolled over onto his back, rubbing violently at his eyes as tears of once pleasure, but now anguish and absolute despair ran down his cheeks, mixing at the bottom of his chin and seeping down onto the bed below. What was intended to be protest and ‘Sorry!!’s only came out as little gargles, his dazed brain unable to register anything except from his stolen orgasm and empty hole.

After sparing him at least a few seconds to swallow his cries, you gently removed his arms from his face and pressed a tiny kiss to his swollen lips. Before you could pull away, his arms flew up around your neck as he pulled you down with as much force as he could, deepening the kiss and trying to pathetically grind against you. The kiss was messy, but you let him take the lead as your teeth clashed together and he helplessly moaned into your mouth. Your tongues danced together for a while, Nagito switching up occasionally to suck on your tongue, panting wildly and your bodies rubbed against another until you pulled away, swiping the thin string of saliva connecting you together with your thumb and pressing it to Nagito’s lips. He took it in gratefully and swirled his tongue around it, eyes shutting as he finally started to relax again.

“I want to see your face when you cum, babyboy. Is that okay?” you muttered and Nagito whined around your finger for an answer, little drops of drool collecting in the corners of his mouth. Although he was absolutely smitten with every essence of your (in his words) angelic being, he resented every inch of his, labelling himself unworthy of your treatment, even if it was cruel. “You’re so pretty, Nagito... I can’t believe you’re all mine, all mine...” you whispered, watching him intently. And you swore your heart stop when the same corners that were leaking drool twitched into a tiny smile.

“Ohhhh, God- Want you to ruin my pretty little i-insides, Mommy...” his eyes lazily opened, only half-lidded, and he wearily reached up to grip your wrist and pulled your thumb out, giving it little kitten lips and tiny kisses while he gazed up at you, clearly infatuated, before he carried on, “Wanna feel allllll of your strap-on.... I’ve been s-such a good boy, right, Mommy? Come onnn.... Please, I need it, I-I need you in me so bad, ohhh, Ineeditso adIneeditsobadIneeditsofuckingbad, please j-!”. His tiny rant was cut even shorter as his eyes were threw back, rolling into the back of his skull, after your hips violently smashed into his ass, inching him up the bed a little. His arms threw up and his hair cascaded beautifully onto the pillows below him, little tufts sticking to the sweat on his forehead. You wasted no time, already setting a brutally unforgiving pace, hardly giving him time to readjust, breaking the boy below you piece-by-piece, until he shattered into little shards.

A ravishing dissonance of ‘Mommy’s, moans and ‘thankyouthankyouthankyou!’s accompanied the sounds of your hips slapping against Nagito’s ass, the bed creaking and little giggles and grunts from Nagito, little cries being thrown in soon after you wrapped your hand loosely around his cock.

“Auuuhhhh.... Fuck..! It’s too big, t-too big! Mmmff.... Fuck! Jerk m-me off, Mommy! Pleeease!” his back arched and he threw his head back as far as he could, exposing his pristine, dainty neck and you just couldn’t help yourself from shooting forward and attacking him, nipping and sucking harshly on his skin as you furiously jerked him off, tainting and ruining his neck and not once stopping to pity your beloved and allow him a breather. And yet again, you knew you had hit his prostate by the screams of ‘Mmmmm-!’s he made, sending him mad as you pounded his sweet spot with each thrust. As the bruises on his neck bloomed like little sick and twisted lavender flowers, he wrapped his legs around your hips and oh, fuck, the new angle drove him to insanity - if he wasn’t already on the brink of it. He squeezed his legs around you, his well-known erratic and manic laughter filling the air as he clasped at any bit of skin he could, the look in his eyes downright deranged. The same type of behaviour everyone else deemed as odious, or bloodcurdling, only made your core burn even hotter, you knew in any other situation you’d be over at his side, trying to ground him back into reality - but right now, you were reprehensible, finding his usually intimidating demeanour, well, hot.

The overstimulation was close to pushing him over the edge alone, but with the exhilarating feeling of your thumb digging into his slit, he bucked his hips up once last time, pupils completely blown with lust, and his tongue lolling out of his mouth, he hardly had time to warn you as his hips crashed up, cum beginning to spurt from his head. Your thrusts only slowed a little, watching his entire body quivering and his face contorting into quite possibly the most ethereal orgasm face you’d ever had the pleasure of witnessing. You let out a little moan of your own, thrusts coming to a halt eventually and you pulled out once he came back down. After hearing his little content sigh, you took the strap on off and tossed it across the room somewhere.. Honestly, you were lying to yourself when you thought you were unaffected; Nagito especially picking up on this as he breathed out between desperate pants,

“To think s-somebody as lowly, a-as vile, as vulgar as me, c-could do this t-to somebody a-a”, he paused for an intake of air, and he opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off as you scooped his slim frame into your arms, and carried him to your bathroom. At some point, he had started murmuring about how he loved you, how he was trash compared to your ‘celestial gracefulness”.

You leant against the bathroom wall as the bath was running, rocking him back and forth to soothe him. He found himself nuzzling into your neck, unable to process how you went from fucking his brains out to cuddling him. A few minutes had passed with you holding him there. In all honesty, he was too dazed to even recognise you were lowering him into the bath until he felt the water sloshing around beneath him and he gasped, clutching at you.

“Hey, hey, I’m here, doll... I just need to clean you up, then we’ll take a little nap, prince.” you tapped him on the nose at the end, cracking a smile as you leant over to grab your bottle of shampoo. His hold on you loosened as you lathered some through his fluffy mess of hair, and he melted into your touch, quite literally beaming up at you. 

;;;;;;;

By now, you had rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, cleaned the rest of his body and had him grasping at your arm and wincing as you wrapped a towel around him.  
“Be careful! Still s-sensitive!” he hissed through his teeth and you pressed a little kiss to his cheek as an apology.

And in no time, you had him snoring, nestled into you in an oversized shirt and some random boxers, half-empty bottle of water on the nightstand completely forgotten about. Maybe you’d have to order more take out later, but right now you had an angel asleep in your arms and you knew he need to rest.


End file.
